The present invention relates generally to hardware use for picture frames. More specifically, the present invention relates to the hardware used to attach a strut to a picture frame. In addition, the present invention relates to a hinge assembly that is used to adjustably connect a picture frame strut to a picture frame back.
In the industry, a typically picture frame assembly includes a back member, which is typically made of cardboard, which fits into a rear seat in a frame molding which can be made of wood, plastic, metal, or the like. A number of turn buttons are commonly attached to the rear side of the molding and pivot into place over the periphery of the back member to secure it in place. A piece of glass, clear plastic, or the like is positioned between the back member and the molding. A picture, to be displayed, is positioned between the back member and glass.
A picture frame may be mounted for display in several different ways. For example, a hanger or wire may be affixed to the rear side of the frame molding for hanging the frame on a wall for display. Also, a strut is typically employed when the picture frame is to be displayed on a surface, such as a desk or shelf. This strut is hingedly connected to the picture frame back. The strut is commonly shipped in with its strut member in a collapsed condition where it rests flush against the rear side of the picture frame back and frame molding. For the display of a picture frame, the strut member is opened via the hinge and the picture frame is then set on the surface with the bottom of the frame molding and free end of the strut, which is typically flat, in contact with the support surface. Thus, the picture frame is displayed in and easel-like fashion for viewing.
It is well known in the picture frame industry that struts must be positioned correctly on the picture frame back so that they operate as intended. Specifically, the strut must be of a length that enables the proper angle to be created between the picture frame itself and the support surface on which the picture frame sits. The proper length of the strut is determined not from the size of the cardboard picture frame back but the overall size of the picture frame which includes the outer molding of the frame.
Therefore, in the prior art, the strut must be positioned specifically for each overall frame size even if the actual size of the cardboard picture frame back are the same. As a result, customized permanent positioning of the strut is required in prior art picture frame assemblies. The strut must extend to the outer periphery of the molding of the frame so when it is extended it achieves the proper angle with the support surface. A further drawback of the use of a fixed strut member is that when the strut is in a collapsed state, it rests against the back of the molding thus making the overall frame much thicker and particularly cumbersome during packaging and transit. Also, the angle of the picture frame assembly relative to the support surface cannot be customized by the user.
There have been many attempts in the prior art to address the foregoing concerns of a fixed strut member. For example, prior art picture frame assemblies have included struts that are adjustably connected to the picture frame back member. This has been carried out by providing the pivot member that connects the strut to the picture frame back member with flanges that slidably reside within channels in the cardboard picture frame back. However, such a construction is difficult to operate because the metal strut hinge or pivot member and its flanges does not smoothly ride within the channels cut in the picture frame back member. Further, in this prior art construction, there is no provision to securely maintain the location of the strut hinge on the back member. Over time, the friction fit of the strut hinge in the channels of back member loosens thus enabling the hinge to migrate from its desired location which had previously been selected by the user. Numerous adjustments of such a strut hinge over time will accelerate the degradation of the quality of the adjustable strut hinge connection.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for an adjustable strut hinge assembly for a picture frame is easy to operate and set but yet is durable and will not degrade with use. There is a further need for an adjustable picture frame strut hinge assembly that can be manufactured in mass quantities using progressive tooling and automated equipment. There is also a demand for an adjustable picture frame strut assembly that can facilitate the compact shipping of picture frames that are equipped with a strut member.
The present invention preserves the advantages of prior art picture frame hinges and related hardware. In addition, it provides new advantages not found in currently available hinges and hardware and overcomes many disadvantages of such currently available devices and assemblies.
The invention is generally directed to the novel and unique strut hinge for picture frames that is capable of hingedly connecting a picture frame strut to a picture frame back.
The hinge assembly of the present invention adjustably connects a picture frame strut to a picture frame back and includes a mounting plate having length and a width. A first fastener, such as rosettes, are provided on the mounting plate for affixing it to the picture frame back. A pivot member includes a first plate that is slidably connected to the mounting plate. A second plate is rotatably connected to the first plate. A second fastener, such as rosettes, are provided on the second plate to affix a picture frame strut thereto. As a result, a supporting strut can be custom adjusted relative to the picture frame back to accommodate different sized picture frames and associated moldings.
The adjustable strut hinge assembly of the present invention has many advantages over prior art strut hinges in that it is easily adjustable to a wide range of positions on the picture frame back. The hinge employs a mounting plate that receives the rotating hinge member which enables easy and fast adjustment of the hinge member. An indexing system is also provided to facilitate the adjustment of the hinge assembly and to maintain the assembly in the desired adjusted position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable picture frame strut hinge assembly that can easily be adjusted so that the picture frame strut is optimally positioned relative to the picture frame back.
A further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable picture frame strut hinge assembly that is easy to manufacture and install.
It is an object to the present invention to provide an adjustable picture frame strut hinge assembly that can be manufactured quickly and in large quantities using progressive tooling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable picture frame strut hinge assembly that, over time, the attachment of the hinge assembly to the picture frame back does not degrade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable picture frame strut hinge assembly where the adjusted position of the strut on the picture frame back is maintained over time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable picture frame strut hinge assembly that is aesthetically pleasing to the eye when installed on a picture frame back.